Konoha Daze
by black hippy
Summary: Konoha is home to several interesting characters. See how their lives unfold as they go to school or hang out socially. Lemon. MA. please review and rate. Ty ** Update Chapter 3 is now finished please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First Fanfic mainly about crazy sexy adventures in Konoha. Hope you guys enjoy reading please review it and let me know what you like or hate about it!**

In the village of Konoha everything seemed at peace. The birds were chirping. Children were running about enjoying the activities of the day. A man is seen on atreebranch reading an orange book with the title hidden behind his hand. The man pauses thoughtfully after a few moments and lazily puts his book into his green flak vest. He suddenly hears a distinct and repetitive noise a few yards behind him. _'Hmm...?'._ He focuses his chakra into his ears and listens a little more attentively. (BANG. BANG. BANG. Squuuuueak. Squuuuuuuueak. Squuuuuuueak.) '_I shouldn't really intrude... but then again it couldn't hurt to take a closer peek and see what's going on over there.' _

The tree he was on was a tall thick oak tree with many branches and leaves perfect for hiding from view. He was situated on a branch that was lower from where the sounds were coming from. The tree was right next to a dark brown colored building that the shinobi knew to be an apartment complex. He climbed up the tree near the top which granted him a perfect view of a window where the sounds where emitting from. He was pleased to see the window was only slightly open , as to allow a slight breeze in. He was even luckier to find that the window had no blinds as it was the 4th story up and usually facing away from the sun in the mornings. The shinobi silently and skillfully nestled himself in a secure yet comfortable position that was completely obscure to the human eye. He slowly pulled the headband covering one eye up and activated his kekkei genkai. '_Sharingan!'_ He looked on with interest at the scene before him.

The room was extremely neat and tidy but that was mostly due to the fact that it was mostly bare save for a bed, a small loveseat, and a coffee table. There were two figures on the bed having intercourse. '_Now this is the jackpot! Jiraiya would probably love to be me right now. Heh..' _"AHHHHH SASSSSSS...(moans loudly) KAAAAAAYYYYY! Aughh don't stop please!"

'_It all makes sense now. Sasuke is indeed the most popular ninja at the academy and he is also an active ninja which only adds to his personana. Interesting... looks like he's bagged little Ino. My what a lovely young woman she's come to be' _He continued to survey the scene before him. Sasuke was lying on his back in a comfortable position while Ino was riding his 12 inch massive member. Her large D-cup breasts were slapping up and down against her skin getting faster and louder with each thrust. Her face had an expression halfway between pain and lustful ecstacy. '_He seems to know what he's doing and with what he's packing he would be fine even if he had no clue' _

"Sasuke please I'm- ughh- ahhhhhhhhhhh!. She moaned deeply and loudly as she reached her climax. Sasuke finished at the same time and they lied there in a tangled heap for about a minute before Sasuke said "I'm going to nap. You know where the door is."

"Ohhh.. uhhmm. well wouldn't you prefer-"

"Hmph I must've not have made myself clear enough. I'm through with you for now so you may leave until I've summoned you again."

Ino flushed at hearing these words. She said nothing else as she dressed. She left without a word as well. Kakashi saw her crying as she left the building. '_Mmm.. Sixteen year-old girls don't really understand that some men just want one thing from them.' _He sighed seeing some of himself in Sasuke around his age. He was after all, quite a handsome man himself, even though he wore a mask that obscured his whole face save for one of his eyes.

He had also experienced many women of all varieties throughout his life and only understood the relations between men and women all too well. Ino would say the sex wasn't good or that his penis didn't match up to her expectations but at the end of the day that was the most amazing sex she probably had. From then on she would be under Sasuke's power and would probably sleep with him on a few more occasions afterward. That's what Kakashi figured at least. He waited a few more moments and ended up back on the ground a few blocks away. '_ I'm pretty hungry now after seeing that energetic display. Hmmmm Ichiraku is a few blocks away so...Might as well.'_ He took out his book, covered his Sharingan with his headband, and headed in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the beginning of the dinner rush over at Ichiraku's and it was already pretty crowded. Kakashi managed to find one seat along the bar and quickly sat down. " Ahhhhh the so is the Copy Ninja enjoying his time off?" It was Lady Tsunade, the Hokage.

"Hmmm it is quite interesting my Lady..." he drawled. Tsunade gave a giggle and put her hand on his thigh. His pants immediatlely felt tighter at her touch. Upon closer inspection of her face he realized she was quite tipsy. He tried to change the subject. "Oh look! Naruto is here and with Sakura as well. Isn't she studying exclusively under you?"

"Oh Sakura? (hic)yea she's been doing a fine job lately. She is very attentive and (hic) is quick to pick up on my techniques."

"Hmmm.. yea I hear Naruto isn't that same stupid little knucklehead either. It seems both of our students have matured eh?" Before Tsunade could reply he heard another voice cut in.

" Hahaha he sure is thanks to MY tutelage! Hehe seems he picks up better work ethic from Jiraiya the Gallant!" Kakashi looked over to his right and sighed as he saw Jiraiya. '_What a tool...'_

"You ready to head out Tsunade?" he asked.

"Yea we'd better get to that meeting or the elders will have (hic) my head. Seeya Kakashi!" she waved and they both jumped off._ ' Hmmm working at this time of day? In that state of mind no less?' _Kakashi brushed it off as he overheard Naruto and Sakura nearby.

"I'm ready Naruto. I want you to come home with me later." She breathed into his ear.

"Gahh uhhh S-Sakura are you sure? I- I mean that we could just- you know wait it's perfectly ok with me!" he quietly stammered. She put his hand on his thigh and looked at him meaningfully. Kakashi smiled under his mask and ordered his ramen to go in a thermos. It was ready by the time Naruto and Sakura paid their check and got up to leave. '_ This could turn out interesting... It can't hurt to take a peek and see if my student has learned the ways of love-making correctly.' _

A few minutes later they reached Sakura's apartments and went up while Kakashi scouted a nearby rooftop. He knew where Sakura's room was because he had seen her leave that window on a few occasions. (He tended to read in various places throughout Konoha so he seemed to know where a lot of people lived .) He found a rooftop across the street that was perfectly level with Sakura's third-story bedroom. He opened his ramen and activated his Sharingan while pulling up his headband simultaneously.

He lucked out yet again because Sakura had left her blinds open due to the night that had fallen. His Sharingan allowed him to see perfectly from his position. He tuned the chakra into his ears to help him hear from across the way because even though the blinds were open, the window was just cracked a fraction. It was a fairly useful trick from his ANBU days. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Sakura slip out of her kimono. '_ She seems to be wasting no time. My goodness she is eager. I'm fairly sure she isn't a virgin just from the lust in those eyes. But what about Naruto? Is he ready for this?'_

**Naruto's POV:**

"Are you ready for me Naruto-Kun?" Naruto looked up at Sakura as she stepped away from the shadows and gasped. She was completely naked except for her high pink socks that ended just below the knee. She had a perfect and voluptous figure. A flat scuplted stomach that was topped with C - Cup breasts with creamy pink nipples. '_ Oh man! how do I handle this!' _His heart was racing rapidly. "I see the way you've been looking at me in class Naruto" She said it with a seductive tone that made Naruto's pants tighten.

"Oooohhhh I see you're a little nervous. Let me help you get more comfortable."

"Sakura what the-" She swooped down and thrust her lips onto his, letting her tongue slide right into his mouth and wasting no time. In 5 minutes they were both under the covers. Naruto was still in his boxers. Sakura slipped them off from underneath the sheet and gave him one last seductive look before laying on her back. "Take me now" she purred. His heart was beating wildly and he seemed on the verge of fainting. '_ Augh im here lying naked with one of the most popular girls in school! The girl of my dreams! I can't fail here! Aughhhhh... I wish I'd done this before..' _He slowly positioned himself on top of her while she kissed his neck and chest. "Fuck me" she whispered softly into his ear.

He slipped it inside and it slid right in. He akwardly started thrusting and found a rhythm that felt quite good to him. He kept it going and going and gave the occasional moan. Before he knew it he felt a familiar sensation in his thighs. A moment later he was sprawled on the bed after a magnificent climax. He was breathing heavily with a huge sheepish grin on his face. He looked over at Sakura and was surprised to find her staring at him with annoyance.

"Ehhh what's up Sakura?"

"Uhmmm Naruto? What the fuck was that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

" You were came in less than a minute and I honestly didn't feel anything to begin with. What the hell was that? I thought you were a little more capable at least." she said

" It was my first time hehe I don't know what to say.. Why dont we try again?"

She pondered this proposition and nodded thinking to herself that it probably couldn't get much worse anyway. They slowly kissed again but this time she put her hand on his chest and slowly started it moving down toward his waist. They kept the kiss going and going and she finally grasped what she had been reaching for. She wasn't impressed at all by what she was holding. It felt to her like a little tube of chapstick. She kept kissing him and began trying to get an erection from him by using two little fingers and jerking his tiny member up and down. After a few moments she finally felt the blood pulsating and the erection coming on. By what she was feeling it was maybe now the length of 3 inches and an inch wide. "I can't do this anymore." she sighed.

"Huh Sakura? What's wrong"

"Your.. umm... well... I think you should go now."

"B-but I-"

"Please Naruto this is really akward for me. You just can't satisfy me the way you are now."

"What the heck does that mean?" he said standing up off the sheets.

Sakura took in the full view of his naked body. His arms,chest, and abdominals were well toned from all the years of ninja training. She gazed further south and now clearly saw his incredibly small length. It really did look like a little tube of chapstick. She was quite amazed at this. She had been with 4 different boys so far and they were all reasonably packed. Naruto saw her staring and looked down at his privates. He immediately felt embarrassed and turned a crimson red. He swooped up all his clothes and left in a hurry without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi POV:

_'Oh boy... looks like he's gonna need more work. Has Jiraiya not taught him anything in the ways. And his... ehh it's so small I wonder why. That can't be correct for his anatomy.. Hmmmm.. I wonder...'_

Kakashi made his way back to ground. He caught sight of Naruto leaving the building with a sullen expression. He was going to say something but decided against it. He instead opted to make his way back home as it was now getting late (for himself at least, he was usually in bed by 9:30 if not on an active mission). He had forgotten that his ears were still attuned to very far sounds and he heard something outside the usual night-time bustle. (WHAM WHAM WHAM!) '_ I really should be going to bed. But if my suspiscions from earlier are correct..' _He let out a long drawn-out sigh. '_ Might as well.'_

The sounds were coming from Hokage's mansion, which somehow didn't seem to surprise Kakashi. He kept that same unfazed expression even when he made it up to the roof and peeked into the large window of the Hokage's office to find a big blind drawn over it. He heard the noises very clearly now and decided to pick the complicated lock on the window while they were distracted. It took him about 5 minutes as he was picking extremely slowly, and quietly while trying to detect any chakra signatures of the guards patrolling the mansion. He carefully opened the window and drew back one of the blinds ever so slightly, just enough so that he could peer into the happenings of the room.

Jiryaiya had Tsunade on her desk laying on her back. He was ramming his cock back and forth off her dripping clit. Kakashi was pleased to see that Tsunade was shaved. (This would ensure that he won that petty bet with Genma from last week. He stored that image with the Sharingan and would use it on Genma when he next saw him). She let out long moans of pleasure as Jiryaiya continued pounding the shit out of her. "OH GOD Jiraiya don't stop-" Kakashi was shocked to see a door open and quickly ducked away. Was it one of the guards? Kakashi peered back quickly to check and was relieved to find it was only Shizune, the Hokages personal assistant. "M-Milady? Oh god I'm so sorry!" she blushed furiously turning to leave. At this point Tsunade was on still on the desk but on her stomache this time. Her large massive breasts where sprawled onto the desk. Sweat was dripping all from her tense body. Jiryaiya was still inside of her but his erection was going due to this disturbance. She was breathing heavily.

"Shizune (huff) wait! Turn around and close that door." Shizune obliged her Hokage and did as she was told.

"I don't think this is the time for a lecture on knocking." Jiryaiya muttered into Tsunade's ear.

"Quiet you I'm not lecturing." she hissed back.

Shizune was standing there still blushing and looking at her feet. Tsunade stared at her and held back a small giggle. She tried to keep the sterness in her voice as she said " Did you think you could just waltz in here like this without knocking and not expect punishment?"

" M-milady I am so so sorry for intruding I just got a report from the guards and-

'_Oh shit' _was all that ran through Kakashi's mind until-

" Well let the guards take care of it. Have a seat. It's time to administer your punishment."

Shizune sat down without another word and tried not to look at Tsunade's giant breasts on the desk directly in front of her as she sat down. She immediatly felt Tsunade lift her arm and moved it toward her. She let out a small squeak as Tsunade placed her hand on one of her large breasts. Tsunade then picked up her chin to look level at her. She gave Shizune a lusty look as she locked her lips with hers and thrust her tongue into her mouth. Jiryaiya and Kakashi were simultaneously shocked at this behavior. Jiryaiya stuck his tongue back into his mouth and realized his penis was getting hard again inside of Tsunade. He heard her moans as she was kissing Shizune and took it as his cue to continue where he had left off.

Tsunade started to tear at Shizune's kimono whilst kissing her and getting fucked simultaneously. Shizune helped her and shrugged off the rest while unstrapping her bra and letting Tsunade pull her panties down. Shizune positioned herself back on the chair with her legs spread open. Tsunade who was still getting fucked on the desk inched about 2 feet forward so that her massive jugs were dangling off the desk completely and her head was in Shizune's lap. She thrust her tongue into her wet clit and started attacking it while moaning in pleasure. Shizune started moaning loudly while cupping Tsunade's breasts and pinching the nipples. Kakashi watched this scene with interest for about another 5 minutes until they shifted positions.

Jiraiya was now sitting in the Hokage's seat. Tsunade who had just finished climaxing on the desk, was now sitting where Shizune had sat across the desk. She held a drink in her hand and was watching what was about to unfold. Shizune nervously stepped toward Jiraiya. "Are you sure about this Milady?" She asked.

"Yes! now mount him and accept your punishment!" she snapped back. Shizune looked down at Jiraiya's lap and saw his massive length dangling off one of his legs. It was quite big even when not erect. She looked into Jiraiya's eyes and he gave her a small smile and nodded at her. Shizune reached down and grasped his cock in both of her hands. She began to stroke up and down until he was perfectly hard again. Now she really gasped. His length had to measure over a foot but she couldnt quite place the inches in her head. It was quite big, She wondered how Tsunade was able to handle this inside of her.

She was mounting herself on top of him and let out a small squeak as the ginormous head of his penis rubbed her moist vaginal wall. Without some sort of warning Jiraiya just went ahead full force and thrust it in as deep as he could. Shizune immediatlely felt her thighs go numb and her insides get warm as she yelled out in pleasure. His penis only went a little over halfway into her vagina. Shizune's vagina tighted around his cock (as if that were possible at this point) as she climaxed and dripped her juices over the exposed part of his cock. "My my you only managed to last two thrusts in huh? Not bad most can't make it past the first one." Jiraiya smirked. "I guess I'll just have to have you suck it then huh?" Shizune gasped.


End file.
